


Escape

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, age!gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt reminisces about when he and Blaine met. Blaine feels a little helpless, then he says something he can't bring himself to regret. Age!Gap (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 5:Escape)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.

Kurt never really thought he would be in a relationship with an older man, but that just goes to show how life sometimes surprises you. Especially when the man you fell in love with loves you back. They've been together for about three years now, moved in together for about five months now, and currently enjoying a lovely dinner, chatting aimlessly.

"So, how are the rehearshals going? Everything running smoothly, I hope?" Blaine said, pushing his food around absentmindedly while looking at him. It amazed Kurt, how in every one of their conversations Blaine seemed to be hanging onto his every word. He actually listened, he actually cared enough to listen.

"Oh, yes, it's all great, everything is coming along perfectly." Kurt gushed. It still baffled him, how he'd landed the lead role.

Once he was out of NYADA, he started auditioning for any and every role he could find. He got mostly chorus work, but over time, he built a reputation for himself, and when he had finally felt confident enough in his resume to go for a lead role, he went for it and, needless to say, he got the part.

"And what about your rehearshals, mister? Is everything in order?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yes. We're finally getting that scene I told you about down, and it looks like it's going to be a hit, if I may say so myself. Even if I don't have as interesting a co-star as I had in some of my other work." he ended with a smile and a wink. Kurt laughed soflty, and they returned to their food, content to just be silent.

Blaine was referring to how he and Kurt met. It was during a show, of course. Every single one of the chorus boys had been basically _vibrating_ with excitement when it was announced that _Blaine Anderson_ *insert squeel here* was going to be one of the leads, and therefore would be working with them in an enclosed space for hours at a time.

Kurt, of course, shared their emotions, had actually been following Mr. Anderson's carreer intently and admired him greatly, though he wasn't quite as vocal about his feelings for the Broadway star as others.

One day, there had been a malfunction with Blaine's shirt, and the person responsible for taking care of things like this was out of town for a family emergency. Kurt had offered to patch it up for him, and the director, desperate as he was to continue with rehearshal, let him.

They'd gone to a room backstage where Kurt could get the things he needed and Blaine had taken off his shirt and passed it to him, Kurt's fingers lingering unecessarily long. Kurt looked away and blushed furiusly, while Blaine just smiled and sat down in a chair behind him.

Kurt got to work with a needle and thread, as it was too small a tear to use a sewing machine on. He didn't mind, and besides, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed this until now. While he worked, Blaine engaged him in a conversation, and when the seven minutes it took Kurt to finish it ended--it normally wouldn't have taken this long, but he took his time with every stitch, not wanting to damage the fabric, or get yelled at by wardrobe-- Blaine shyly requested his phone number. Kurt, initially quite baffled, had just stared at Blaine's face for a couple of seconds, until Blaine had started to backpedal.

_"I'm sorry, that was so inapropria--" Blaine started to say but was interrupted._

_"No, no! It's wasn't inapropriate, I was just surprised, is all. I would love to exchange numbers." Kurt said. They just stood there, smiling at each other dumbly, until a knock interrupted the moment, and rehearshals resumed._

That night, when Kurt reluctantly pressed the call button on his phone, and asked Blaine on a coffee date before he even had a chance to say a proper 'Hello.', his courage was rewarded with a chuckle and an enthusiastic 'Yes.' in return.

The rest was history.

He was snaped out of his reverie by Blaine's voice.

"Kurt? Where did you go?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing, I was just reminiscing." Kurt respondes simply, shaking his head to clear it.

"About what?" Blaine inquires.

"The day we met, all those years ago. Can you believe it? The lowly chorus boy and the Broadway star. The tabloids really ate it up. Though some were not as kind." he says wistfully, remembering some of the more crudely-worded articles he'd read the night they came out as a couple, and on multiple occasions after that.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt you know I love you, very much so. What the tabloids say doesn't and will never matter. Not to me, not to your family and not to your friends. Not to the people who matter."

"I know that, I know, it's just." He sighs. "Forget it, it's nothing."

"No, Kurt what is it? And please don't say it's nothing, it's obviously bothering you. What were you going to say?"

"I just... sometimes I can't help but feel I'm not good enough. For you. For the play I'm in. Sometimes it just feels like everything I have accomplished wasn't because of me, or my talent, but because of _your_ fame." Kurt says depreciatingly, and laughs bitterly. It makes Blaine's heart hurt. "Anyway, I know, logically, that that is not the case. Sometimes I guess I just..." he trailed off with a feeble attempt at a shrug.

"I had no idea you still felt this way. Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine says, frustrated and more than a bit hurt. "I knew it was a concern of yours, but I didn't realize it was that prominent a thought in your mind. Is it-is it because of something I said, or did? Did someone say anything to you?" Blaine fires one question after another, his voice getting increasingly strained.

"No, no Blaine this isn't your fault!" Kurt exclaims, trying to placate his boyfriend. "This isn't anyone's fault, it's all me. Please don't feel bad, you have done and said nothing wrong."

"How can you expect me to be happy when you're not?" Blaine asks, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt utters, getting up from his seat, and going to Blaine, grabbing his hands and tugging at them until he was standing. He moves a hand up Blaine's body and lets it rest on his cheek, his thumb swiping absentmindedly, a soothing gesture, and Blaine leanes into it.

"Let's go to bed." Kurt said softly. Blaine nods wordlessly, sniffling once.

When there, Kurt slowly undresses a still visibly upset Blaine, and then undresses himself as well. As the last article of clothing Kurt wore falls to the ground, Blaine's arms wrap around him, firm and sure, pulling him backwards to the bed.

He straddles Kurt and leans down to kiss him. At first, their kisses are sweet, the familiar feeling always bringing a sense of calm to the both of them. They slowly turn more and more heated, until Kurt is gasping Blaine's name like a mantra as he peppers kisses on Kurt's neck.

Blaine reaches for their nightstand and grabs the lube, slicking his fingers up. He caresses Kurt's side with the hand not covered in lube, and keeps kissing him while Kurt runs his hands all over Blaine's body.

Eventually, Blaine leans back, the action pulling a whine from Kurt's lips. Blaine lays his hand on Kurt's hip, and taps his thumb against the skin two times, their sign for asking for permission. Kurt opens his legs wordlessly, grabbing the nearby pillow they have for this purpose and placing it underneath his hips for good measure.

Blaine preps him thoroughly, ignoring Kurt's pleas for him to go faster as well as the burning between his own legs. When Blaine finally pushes in his lover, it is with a sigh that Kurt snakes his hands around his waist to pull him in, deeper, _closer_. Then, he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

Groans and moans fill the room, as they get lost in the familiar dance. While they get lost in each other's bodies, they hold the knowledge of how to make each other fall apart dear.

So lost was Blaine in his pleasure that he burried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and groaned out the words that had been eating him alive for a long, long time.

"Marry me, Kurt, dammit, marry me." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he climaxes. His orgasm catches him off guard, and his arms give out, but Kurt is there and he catches him. He always does.

He reaches a hand between them, and it takes three strokes before Kurt's orgasm hits him, leaves him shaking with the force of it.

The next few minutes are silent. Blaine pulls out, discards of the condom and heads to the bathroom where he grabs a washcloth and wets it with warm water.

He heads back into the bedroom and kneels next to Kurt on the bed, wiping the semen off of him. He throws the washcloth and the pillow they used on the floor, knowing he will regret it in the morning, but not able to bring himself to care right now.

He lies down beside Kurt, tense and perfectly still, until Kurt grabs his arms tightly, his knuckles turning white, and tugs at him. He lets out a relieved breath and Immediately snuggles closer.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks softly, almost afraid to break the silence that had fallen between them. Kurt was running his fingers up and down Blaine's bicep, loving the way it made goosebumbs arise. His hand stills.

"Why?" he whispers.

"Why what?" comes the breathy reply from Blaine.

"You know what." Kurt said, his voice louder now.

"Why do I want you to marry me?" Blaine guesses. Kurt soundlessly nods.

"Well, because..." he lets out a breath. "Do you remember a conversation we had once, when you told me that, in high school, glee club was your only escape? And that, now that you're in New York, music, being up on a stage, is still the place you escape to?" Kurt nods against his shoulder, still not saying anything. "And remember how I said that it's that way with me as well?" another nod.

"Well, I came to a realization not too long ago. I mean, music still is my escape, performing still is my escape, but; you're my escape too, Kurt." he hears Kurt's tiny gasp, but ignores it in favour of getting what he has to say out there. "You're my escape. If I'm having a rough day I turn to you, and just a look from you makes my day, just hearing your voice, it just--"

"Yes." Kurt said, his voice purposefully louder than Blaine's.

Everything froze. For a couple of seconds only the sound of their breaths could be heard.

"Yes?" Blaine choked out, his voice strained.

"Yes." Kurt answered, casually, like he was agreeing to meet for lunch. This time, it was Blaine who remained silent. It seemed as if he were trying to find something to say.

"Why?" he askes, repeating Kurt's words.

Kurt chuckles. "Because, you idiot. You're my escape too."

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134593453805/escape for anyone interested.


End file.
